


Writer's Music Meme

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles inspired by ten random songs from my iPod. Kasuka/Kida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Music Meme

Re-posted from DA.  
DA Music Meme For Writers:  
 **Instructions:**  
1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. Yeah...  
4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Kasuka/Kida  


  
 **01. _Long Hallway With a Broken Light_ by Thriving Ivory**  
So... he's not really going to question how this happened; it helps, Kida thinks, that he doesn't really _remember_ the night before and so that somehow makes it better that he's somehow wound up in bed with another man. It's not that it really matters that, well, it's a _guy_  he's always known about his own sexuality  but the problem is not knowing just who it is he wound up in bed with.

The pain in his ass is ignored; he doesn't really care about that. What is a problem is the fact that he can't move without possibly disturbing his bed partner. And not knowing who it is...

Well he's not about to take that chance. What if they happened to be really grouchy in the morning? He'd rather not kick a potentially sleeping lion. Kida likes to think he's smarter than that.

From his position curled up on his side, Kida can just make out the numbers on the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. According to it, it's 1:45 PM. Huh, he must have had more to drink last night than he thought, because usually he's more of an early riser than this. Or maybe last night was just particularly exciting.

The arms around his waist tighten just a little bit and he can hear the other yawn  feel it too, gently brushing the back of his neck  and its sort of an unconscious thing when he tenses up just a little because he has no idea what's going to happen next.

It's entirely possible that they'll kick him out.

"Are you awake Masaomi-kun?"

 **02. _Death of the Beast (Early Version)_ by Alan Menken**  
So... being stabbed is a bitch; he's totally putting it at the top of his 'never gonna do this again' list and he's going to make sure of that.

If it's any consolation, he thinks, at least Kasuka _looks_ like he's about to suffer a heart attack  or at least, the closest that Kasuka is ever going to show emotion. But after a couple of months of waking up next to the brunette, spending time with him, getting to know him, it's gotten easier to read.

As they sit there in the ambulance racing towards the hospital, Kida manages to grab one of Kasuka's hands and just gives him one of those grins of his to tell him that everything's going to be alright.

Because it's sort of weird to see Kasuka emoting so much, and that's worrisome. He wishes he could take a picture of it.

 **03. _No One Mourns the Wicked_ by Original Broadway Cast**  
Kasuka has fans  particularly rabid and nasty ones too, the ones that are crazy obsessive and stalk him wherever he goes and he's just gotten used to that  and so he knew that it was only a matter of time before the news got out about him seeing someone and all the gossip that would blossom about just who it was he was dating.

It doesn't surprise him when he gets a huge stack of fanmail ranting about the subject  some of it is more violent than others, promising that they'll somehow brutally murder whoever it is who has captured his attention  and most of it he throws in the trash. It's not like their opinions really _matter_ to him, because he's never cared about it before, so he just ignores it and simply makes sure that Masaomi's phone has all of the correct contacts on speed dial if anything should happen.

Some of the creepier homicidal fanmail he keeps and hands over to security, making sure that they're aware not to let anyone matching the descriptions or behavior patterns from entering his building. The last thing he wants is to come home and find that his boyfriend of seven months has been brutally killed and dismembered.

Really, he thinks it might be getting slightly out of hand when he starts reading about this sort of crazed speculation in the tabloids.

Masaomi finds the entire thing hilarious for whatever reason, but he has no issues with keeping himself out of the public eye.

"That's not my thing  you wanna break thousands of lovely girls' hearts, then be my guest~!"

The slightest twitch to Kasuka's mouth is the only sign of his displeasure and he locks the blond in a stern look, "It wouldn't be fair to them to think that I was still available."

"Yeah? Well you might want to be careful with that; I've been getting enough death threats as it is."

 **04. _Stereo Love_ by Edward Maya ft. Mia Martina**  
Watching the lights blur past, Kida is reminded about just how different his life is. He hasn't looked back since he walked out of Ikebukuro, and he's not particularly anxious to go back. It's a really weird feeling, and yeah he still feels guilty about how he left everyone without any explanation or contact information, but it's probably for the best. He'd screwed up Anri and Mikado's lives so much that he doesn't really think he has any right to get involved with them anymore.

He doesn't think that he can ever earn their forgiveness.

Still, he keeps up with the news, follows them anonymously online and tries to keep them from realizing that, yeah, he's still around.

He still hasn't responded to any of Mikado's messages about his identity.

The hand around his tightens and he glances over at the other occupant of the back seat of the car.

Kasuka isn't looking at him, he's glancing out the other window as the lights of the city streak past them, but Kida knows that he's been watching him from the corner of his eyes. It's still kind of surprising that Kasuka can read him as well as he can, but it doesn't surprise him much.

They're quite similar, actually.

 **05. _Back to the River_ by Xandria**  
Waking up in the intensive care unit, Kida isn't surprised that he's so groggy. Everything is a blur to him, and he just remembers someone yelling, a sharp flare of pain, and a _lot_ of blood. At the moment, though, he feels comfortably doped up and he thinks that's a good thing because it means that he can't feel anything.

He still doesn't really remember what happened, but he glances over and he can see Kasuka sitting at one side of the bed  looking bored, as always, but Kida can see the very slight tense set of his shoulders and how his mouth is a tighter line than usual and he knows that he's worried  and then there's a security guard standing outside the door.

Or at least, he thinks there is, because all he can see is a sort of hazy outline through the frosted glass of the window.

"You're awake."

Kasuka's voice is flat as always, but there's a very miniscule tremor to it. Yep, he was _definitely_ worried.

Well, it's good to know.

"Yeah..." His voice is rough and cracked, but he can't imagine waking up to a more pleasant sight.

 **06. _Alone_ by Heart**  
So... every couple has their ups and downs; they all argue and fight. God knows Kasuka knows this. His brother's relationship is probably the best example of a rocky relationship  probably the textbook definition of it  there is. And they're related, so he should've known that his would have a couple of bumps along the way too.

He hasn't dated much, he's never really been interested in any relationship beyond familial, but things have... changed lately.

Kasuka isn't sure how or when, but Masaomi has kind of started to chip away at that icy interior or exterior of his. It's weird, but... also really nice. He didn't think it would feel like this.

After years of being by himself, for the most part, and not caring about how he came across to other's, Kasuka finds it a little refreshing to know that why yes, he's not a computer or a block of ice or whatever else people call him, but an actual human being. Well, he's still pretty cold and emotions are extremely difficult for him to figure out and deal with effectively, but he figures that's part of the process.

This is why he's been staring at his cell phone for the past four hours hoping that Masaomi _will_ call him so that he can apologize. He's already sent god knows how many texts, but he's gotten no response to any of them and he's kind of starting to worry; he really hopes that he hasn't chased Masaomi off for good.

It's sort of... difficult to imagine going back to how things were before. A lot of things have changed.

 **07. _When It Goes Down_ by Something Corporate**  
Kida glares at his phone. Another text. He opens it, but he already knows who it's from. Kasuka's sent him a grand total of fifteen texts thus far, and he's tried to phone him twice.

He just ignored the calls, let them go to voicemail. He's in a pissy mood right now and he knows that if he talks to the brunette right now, that he'll just explode and say a whole bunch of things that he'll regret in a couple of hours and he'd rather not have to apologize for that. It's better if he just storms around for a while to calm down before they actually sit down and have a long overdue talk.

See, it's just that Kida isn't so used to having someone care about his safety like that. Yeah, he's been in the hospital before (Kasuka doesn't know about _that_ and Kida would prefer to keep him in the dark about it), but he hasn't been stabbed and nearly died because of it either.

Logically, he knows that Kasuka is just worried about him and wants to protect him  keep him _safe_  but Kida's so used to being on his own and looking out for himself that it's an entirely foreign feeling. It makes him feel weak and helpless and like a woman, and he hates that. Absolutely _loathes_ it. And thinking about it rationally just isn't working out for him too well right then; he needs his space and he needs some time.

He knows, though, that at the end of the night  or at dawn  he'll still wind up going back to the brunette and apologizing. They'll talk it out and start patching things back together, Kasuka will be understanding and nice about the entire  and ask lots of questions  but they'll work it out.

This isn't their first argument, but it's certainly their biggest.

 **08. _Stay_ by Rex Goudie**  
"I'm sorry, I should have been a little more sensitive." Kasuka's voice is soft, cool and emotionless as always. There's an undercurrent of emotion to it, but if one didn't know better than they wouldn't pick up on it.

Kida's gotten good at that lately.

"No, it's fine. I kinda figured we'd butt heads a little on this. I'm a free spirit, I don't like being pinned down, you know?"

A slight quirk of the eyebrow, "Then you wouldn't have gotten into a relationship in the first place."

Oh ouch, that kind of _does_ hurt. Just a little. He wishes Kasuka wouldn't always be so blunt, but he kind of loves that about him.

"Yeah? Well you're special; I don't think I could've passed you up!"

"I'm flattered." Kasuka crosses his arms and leans back a little in his chair; he's still waiting for an explanation. His expression quite clearly says: 'Cut the bullshit and get to the point.'

He takes a deep breath, he really isn't sure where to start or what to say. He's kind of a bit of a floundering newbie in this, his only serious relationship was with Saki and just think of how _that_ had turned out.

Finally, he just blurts out, "I'm staying."

 **09. _I'll Reach You_ by Delain**  
Kasuka helps him sit up, his hands are gently as he props him up on the pillows and makes sure he's comfortable. There's a bit of a stinging feeling in his side, but it's dulled by the painkillers that he's sure he's doped on so it isn't too bad, and he ignores it.

A glass is pressed up against his lips, Kasuka holding it and Kida gratefully takes several swallows. The water is cool and it soothes his dry throat.

There's still so many questions bouncing around in his head and he's not too sure where to start or what to say. So he just leans back into the pillows with a soft sigh and lets his eyes drift closed. He's not even sure why he's so tired. Maybe it's a side-effect of the drugs? He isn't sure.

The only sound that fills the silence is the steady _beep, beep_ of the heart monitor that he's hooked up to.

Eventually, though, Kasuka breaks the silence.

"How do you feel?"

Kida manages a little shrug, he isn't sure if he trusts his voice at the moment. He's just glad Kasuka's there and flips his hand over, a wordless indication that he just wants to hold onto him. He can't reach at the moment, he'll probably just make his injuries worse, and it makes his heart swell with warmth when Kasuka takes it.

 **10. _F.99_ by ALSDEAD**  
It takes him a week before the hospital is willing to release him. They're still worried about him because the first stab wound narrowly missed puncturing a lung and the second one just missed some other vital organs. There had been a lot of internal bleeding and the doctors had been concerned that he wouldn't pull through surgery at all. It's kind of a miracle that he survived that much blood loss.

Kida doesn't think it's much of a big deal.

They won't let him walk out of the hospital though, and Kida's kind of worried about that because he's sure there's going to be a mob of people outside wanting a peek at him and Kasuka, so he's surprised when they're shuffled out another entrance and into a nondescript black sedan.

He winds up leaving the hospital in a wheelchair.

Kasuka pushes him to the sedan and surprises him because _damn_ , he's a lot stronger than he looks when he picks Kida up effortlessly and places him in the car, making sure he's buckled in safely and is comfortable. Although, then he remembers who the brunette's brother is and it doesn't really surprise him so much.

Crazy supernatural strength must run in the Heiwajima family, Kida thinks.

Their small group  him, Kasuka, and two security guards  leave the hospital without incident. Kida hopes it's the last time that he sees one of them. Although, he kind of doubts that because he's not the only one who has landed himself in hospital here.

It's just a matter of time; before this, Kasuka had to go in because he broke his wrist during a shoot.

Well whatever, he really hates hospitals.

The drugs are still pumping through his system, and he's been prescribed some pretty heavy shit to take for the pain as he heals  and he has to take it easy until he's completely healed  so it's kind of making him drowsy and he winds up falling asleep in the car and using Kasuka's shoulder as a pillow.

The brunette doesn't mind.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

  
I wasn't sure which pairing I wanted to do with this meme, but eventually I settled on Kasuka/Kida because I ship it and it makes me sad that there are no fics for them.

I don't know how well I did, considering that this was really my first time writing either of them (apart from Kasuka's small part in Fragility). So feedback is very much appreciated. <3

Twilight.


End file.
